


La storia imita la realtà

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satch racconta una bella storia ai bambini, ma prende un pochino troppo spunto dalla realtà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La storia imita la realtà

_C'era una volta il meraviglioso regno di Blanco, un luogo paradisiaco con vegetazione rigogliosa e pieno di laghi e laghetti che lo rendevano uno dei territori più belli e ricchi dell'intero mondo. Il re del regno di Blanco era un uomo buono e giusto, oltre che uno dei maghi più potenti che fosse mai stato visto sulla terra. La popolazione lo adorava, perché trattava chiunque come se fosse un suo figlio ed era sempre il primo a intervenire se accadeva qualcosa nel suo regno, che fosse un attacco esterno o un fenomeno naturale o solo un conflitto in famiglia._

_Il re del regno di Blanco era famoso anche per la forza dei suoi quindici cavalieri. Questi erano uomini che erano con il re da quando erano bambini ed erano cresciuti con lui e lo chiamavano padre. Gli erano fedelissimi e ciascuno di loro aveva la forza di cento uomini. Tra di loro c'erano razze e esseri diversi: maghi, elfi, golem. Tutti vivevano in armonia, occupandosi ciascuno del regno secondo le loro qualità e capacità._

_I cavalieri erano rispettati dai sudditi per la loro benevolenza e temuti oltre i confini per la loro forza._

_Questo però non significava che nessuno provasse a sfidarli o che il regno non fosse mai attaccato. Soprattutto la Repubblica, il paese che si trovava oltre le montagne che a est facevano da confine, aveva da sempre il desiderio di conquistare il Regno di Blanco e impossessarsi dei suoi tesori e dei suoi pozzi d'acqua. Fino a quel momento, però, i cavalieri erano stati capaci di respingere ogni attacco._

_Un giorno d'estate al castello del re arrivò uno dei soldati a comunicare un altro attacco. Erano cose che capitavano di tanto in tanto e i cavalieri erano sempre pronti a intervenire, ma questo episodio era differente. Non si trattava di un esercito, né di un gruppo di banditi._

_«È una persona sola» comunicò il soldato. «Ma possiede un potere elementare, quello del fuoco.»_

_I poteri elementari erano molto rari al mondo, perché derivavano dalle quattro creature più potenti del mondo: draghi, troll, ondine e ninfe. I maghi potevano solo imitare i loro poteri, mentre essere un elementare forniva loro la possibilità di essere quell'elemento. Erano creature molto forti e temute, perché leggendarie. La maggior parte di loro si era estinta quando la Repubblica aveva unito sotto la sua bandiera la maggior parte dei regni della terra, dando loro la caccia e sterminandoli, nonostante la resistenza del Regno Dorato, che era capitanato da Rogo il Drago Rosso._

_Il fatto che un elementare del fuoco stesse attaccando il loro regno attirò l'attenzione di tutti i cavalieri e del Re di Blanco, che un tempo aveva avuto l'occasione di scontrarsi con Rogo e sapeva bene quanto pericoloso potesse essere quel potere._

_«Padre, permettimi di andare a sconfiggere questo nemico» si offrì il Primo Cavaliere del Regno, il cui nome era Omarc, un mago guaritore._

_«Vai pure, figlio mio» rispose il re. «Ma non ucciderlo. Portalo da me.»_

_Omarc annuì. Prese il suo cavallo, un unicorno azzurro che correva come il vento, e raggiunse i confini del regno, dove l'elementare del fuoco era stato visto per l'ultima volta. E, in mezzo a una radura che era stata trasformata in una piazza di cenere ancora calda, trovò l'elementare del fuoco che dormiva, la testa appoggiata sul suo stesso braccio, il corpo circondato dalle ossa degli animali che aveva ucciso e che aveva mangiato._

_Quando sentì lo zoccolo dell'unicorno che si avvicinava a lui, però, si svegliò e si alzò in piedi, in posizione di attacco. Omarc tirò le briglie, in modo che l'unicorno si fermasse con un'impennata e un nitrito alto, quindi scese e fece due passi in avanti verso l'elementare del fuoco, che non era altro che un ragazzo appena maggiorenne._

_«Sei tu il Re di Blanco?» domandò con rabbia, mentre continuava a scrutare il cavaliere, le mani già avvolte dalle fiamme._

_«No. Io sono il Primo Cavaliere del Regno, Omarc.»_

_«Allora non mi interessi» rispose l'elementare del fuoco. «Sono qui per uccidere il re, non ho tempo da perdere con te.»_

_«Ti manda la Repubblica?»_

_L'elementare del fuoco sbuffò. «Non ho niente a che fare con loro. Sono qui per me stesso e nessun altro.»_

_«Qual è il tuo nome? Io mi sono presentato, sarebbe cortese da parte tua ricambiare» aggiunse Omarc, perché l'altro esitava._

_«Sono Lacey. Lacey da Lisboa.»_

_«Molto bene, Lacey da Lisboa» disse Omarc, mentre estraeva la sua spada dal fodero. «Non puoi certo affrontare il Re se prima non sei alla mia altezza.»_

_Se si guardava la scena dall'esterno, l'imparità della situazione era evidente._

_Lacey, pur possedendo un potere elementare, non era altri che un ragazzino. Non aveva scarpe, per cui i suoi piedi nudi affondavano nella sua stessa cenere. Addosso aveva solo una camicia color panna troppo larga per lui, dato che gli arrivava ben oltre la cintura, e un paio di pantaloni che invece erano troppo corti e a malapena superavano il ginocchio. I capelli neri erano lunghi e spettinati._

_Omarc indossava un vestito nero, decorato sul busto e sulle maniche da decorazioni geometriche e floreali cucite con fili d'argento. Una camicia di seta spuntava appena dal collo del vestito. Ai piedi calzava alti stivali di cuoio, così come di cuoio erano i guanti che gli proteggevano le mani. Completava il quadro un mantello rosso scuro, stretto sul collo da una spilla argentata, che si agitava attorno a lui, così come i suoi lunghi capelli dorati e lisci. Anche la sua spada affilata aveva intarsi in argento e oro._

_Il paragone tra Lacey e il Primo Cavaliere del Regno di Blanco era impietoso._

 

«Ma insomma!» sbottò Ace.

«Che cosa c'è?» Satch guardò verso la sua direzione, un'espressione innocente sul viso.

«Stai esagerando» gli disse. «Va bene, ero ridotto male ma avevo anche combattuto cinque giorni con Jinbe. E il miei pantaloni sono corti _apposta_. Non c'è niente che non vada nel mio stile.»

«Ace, tesoro, questa è la storia di Lacey, mica la tua» rispose Satch. E poi sorrise divertito.

«Sì, vabbé, vallo a raccontare a qualcun altro.»

«Lasciatelo dire, hai manie di protagonismo» proseguì Satch. «Ora dirai anche che Omar è Marco. Come se lui avesse davvero i capelli strafighi del cavaliere della storia. Insomma, guardalo.»

Marco, che fino a quel momento aveva solo ascoltato la storia e la discussione con aria annoiata, inarcò appena un sopracciglio. «Scusami?»

«In ogni caso, i bambini vogliono sapere come finisce lo scontro fra Lacey e Omar, non sono interessati a te, vero?»

«Vero!» rispose il coro di bambini seduti di fronte a loro, i visi tondi e gli occhi grandi rivolti verso Satch, in attesa che continuasse il racconto.

Ace sbuffò. Era fin troppo ovvio da dove Satch avesse preso ispirazione per raccontare la sua storiella, per quanto potesse negare. E anche se quei bambini di certo non potevano comprendere da dove arrivasse, non era bello vedere la sua vita spiattellata in quella maniera.

Si stava quasi pentendo di aver accettato quell'incarico. Ma, in quanto nuovo eletto Comandante della ciurma di Barbabianca, Ace sentiva ancora maggiormente il peso della responsabilità nei confronti dei compagni, degli alleati e dei territori. Così era stato il primo ad offrirsi per occuparsi dei figli degli abitanti dell'isola in cui erano sbarcati, mentre questi ultimi, con il Babbo e altri Comandanti si occupavano di controllare lo stato della zona e delle provviste.

Dopotutto, si era detto, aveva fatto da baby sitter per anni a Rufy ed era convinto che fosse impossibile che questi bambini fossero terribili anche solo la metà di lui. Se la poteva cavare. Certo non immaginava che Satch fosse così incuriosito dalla storia da unirsi a lui per controllare personalmente e di certo nemmeno che finisse a raccontare la storia della sua vita sotto forma di favola.

Scoccò un'occhiata a Marco: lui aveva avuto il compito di rimanere alla nave con la sua Divisione, quindi aveva finito per unirsi ai due con i bambini, che a quanto pare lo adoravano. Si chiese che cosa ne pensasse lui dell'intero racconto, ma Marco si limitò a sorridere appena.

«Credo che a Lacey non andrà poi così male.»

 

_Il potere del fuoco era temibile, ma non poteva nulla contro la forza del Primo Cavaliere, la cui magia gli permetteva di rigenerarsi da qualche ferita. La sua spada fendeva e separava in due le fiamme che venivano lanciate nella sua direzione e, di contro, aprivano ampli tagli sulla pelle di Lacey._

_Lo scontro non durò a lungo, ma come il Re gli aveva ordinato, Omar non uccise il suo avversario, ma lo trascinò in catene al cospetto del suo sovrano. Lacey era troppo ferito per poter ancora usare il suo fuoco, ciò nonostante gli altri Cavalieri si disposero attorno al Re per assicurarsi che non potesse nuocergli._

_Omar spiegò per sommi capi quello che era successo durante il combattimento e il Re si limitò ad ascoltare senza dire nulla, accennando solo con il capo di tanto in tanto. Poi concentrò la sua attenzione su Lacey, che nonostante le numerose ferite non aveva smesso un attimo di agitarsi nelle catene che lo tenevano imprigionato._

_«Sono in molti quelli che hanno provato a uccidermi nel corso degli anni, Lacey da Lisboa» affermò, alla fine, dopo aver riportato lo sguardo su di lui. «C'è chi ci ha provato per denaro, chi per potere, chi per vendetta. Tu a che cosa miri?»_

_«Sono fatti miei!» ribatté Lacey. Una fiammata si sprigionò dalle sue mani e in un attimo le catene diventarono metallo liquido che scivolò sul pavimento._

_I Cavalieri si spinsero in avanti mentre Lacey scattava, ma prima che potessero intervenire il Re aveva lanciato una delle sue magie: Lacey fu bloccato a terra da una potente scossa di gravità, che lo tenne fermo e gli schiacciò i muscoli e gli scricchiolò le ossa. Quando l'incantesimo cessò, il Re sapeva che non si sarebbe più potuto muoversi._

_Questo non impedì a Lacey di provarci ancora, spingendo con le mani e con le ginocchia per rimettersi in piedi. Era ferito, sconfitto e arrabbiato, ma nel suo sguardo c'era ancora una scintilla di volontà che non erano riusciti a spegnere._

_Il Re scoppiò a ridere. «Nessuno dei miei avversari si è spinto così lontano pur di uccidermi» commentò. «Per cui te ne darà la possibilità.»_

_I Cavalieri voltarono lo sguardo verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa. Il Re non prestò loro alcuna attenzione, sempre focalizzato su Lacey, che aveva smesso di muoversi e ora pareva in qualche modo ascoltare quello che gli diceva._

_«Cento tentativi, questo sarà il tuo limite» proseguì il Re. «Se al centesimo non ci sarai riuscito, dovrai unirti a me.»_

_Lacey rimase con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa. «Mi stai prendendo in giro?» abbaiò._

_«No» scosse la testa il Re. «Puoi non accettare e in questo caso dovrò ucciderti subito. Oppure puoi accettare e continuare a provare a uccidermi, sempre se ci riuscirai, ovviamente.»_

_«Non mi unirò mai a te» affermò Lacey. «Se non riuscirò a ucciderti morirò provandoci.»_

«Mmmmm.»

Satch si interruppe e lanciò ad Ace un'occhiata annoiata. «Che cosa c'è, ora?»

«Non mi ricordo che le cose siano andate proprio così...»

«Ancora? Non è la tua storia, te l'ho già detto.»

Ace alzò appena le sopracciglia, come a indicare che poteva dire quello che voleva, tanto no gli avrebbe creduto.

«In realtà sono d'accordo» convenne Marco. Era seduto un attimo più indietro rispetto ai due compagni e sorrideva appena. «Io ricordo che un certo Cavaliere si mise in mezzo e finì quasi bruciato per essere stato troppo amichevole.»

«Non è affatto vero» ribatté Satch. «Stavo solo cercando di essere gentile.»

«Oh, ma io stavo parlando della storia di Lacey e del regno di Blanco. Tu cosa c'entri?» rispose Marco, con finta noncuranza.

Ace scoppiò a ridere, soprattutto guardando il viso seccato di Satch per essere appena stato preso in contropiede.

«Ecco, appunto, torniamo a raccontare la storia di Lacey» disse Satch, giusto per riportare la conversazione su un binario corretto.

«Sono d'accordo» convenne Ace, con un sorrisetto furbo.

 

_Il Re aveva rispettato la parola data. Dopo aver concesso a Lacey le cure necessarie per riprendersi dal suo scontro con il Primo Cavaliere, gli aveva lasciato ampio spazio di movimento all'interno del castello. Lacey poteva muoversi liberamente, senza che nessuno dei soldati, nemmeno i Cavalieri, cercassero di fermarli. Aveva inoltre libero accesso alla dispensa, all'infermeria e al deposito di armi, a cui attingeva quotidianamente._

_Aveva già capito che il suo fuoco, per quanto pericoloso, non era sufficiente ad abbattere il Re. Allora le stava provando tutte, dalle spade ai cannoni, agli agguati notturni al veleno. Nulla sembrava scalfire quell'uomo enorme che lo trattava come fosse una semplice, fastidiosa mosca._

_L'umore di Lacey peggiorava di tentativo in tentativo, mentre la sua rabbia cresceva._

_Ma mentre le cento possibilità che gli erano state date per portare a termine il suo obbiettivo diminuivano, c'era qualcosa che aumentava dentro di lui ed era la stima e l'ammirazione che provava per il Re e per i suoi quindici Cavalieri. Non era qualcosa che gli faceva piacere ammettere, nemmeno a se stesso. D'altronde, però, i motivi per cui voleva ucciderlo non avevano nulla a che fare con la persona che era._

_Il Re era buono e giusto e amato da tutti. I suoi Cavalieri avevano imparato da lui e Lacey poteva vedere l'energia che mettevano nei loro compiti quotidiani, soprattutto nei confronti dei sudditi. Ammirava le loro capacità di combattimento, che erano molto variegate, e il modo con cui le coniugavano con la normale amministrazione del regno._

_Più di tutti, Lacey guardava con ammirazione al Primo Cavaliere Omar. Una volta sbollita la rabbia e la delusione per la sconfitta in combattimento, era tornato a guardare indietro quello che era successo e non aveva potuto negare a se stesso che Omar aveva delle abilità notevoli e una capacità di leggere la situazione da cui si poteva imparare._

_Di tanto in tanto, di nascosto, Lacey lo osservava mentre lavorava: adorava il suo modo di rivolgersi alle persone, sempre gentile, con un'empatia che lui non riusciva ad avere allo stesso modo. Non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno dei suoi compagni Cavalieri, ma allo stesso tempo si faceva carico di tutto quello che poteva e li aiutava in ogni situazione. Era una persona abile, affidabile e gentile. In situazioni normali, Lacey avrebbe voluto conoscerlo meglio._

_E l'empatia di Omar si manifestò anche nei suoi confronti. Lacey aveva appena fallito il suo novantanovesimo tentativo e, paradossalmente, i Cavalieri stavano festeggiando. Ancora un'ultima occasione e, come da accordi, Lacey avrebbe dovuto unirsi a loro. Per motivi che lui non sapeva ancora spiegarsi lo trovavano simpatico e volevano che rimanesse nel regno._

_Però, per quanto Lacey li ammirasse, dentro di lui c'era ancora indecisione e delusione e tristezza. Così, incapace di ascoltare quelle risate allegre e quei festeggiamenti, si era ritirato in un'ala più nascosta del castello, seduto per terra con le spalle appoggiate al muso e seduto per terra._

_Aveva fame, ma non sarebbe andato verso la dispensa o la sala da pranzo finché la festa non sarebbe finita. Fu Omar, così, a portargli una tazza di minestra fumante. Non gli disse nulla, semplicemente la appoggiò a terra al suo fianco, perché mangiasse._

_«Grazie» mormorò Lacey, ma non fece un movimento per raggiungere la ciotola._

_Allora Omar parlò. «Non fare il centesimo tentativo.»_

_«Perché?» si stupì Lacey._

_«Il nostro sovrano non ti ha proposto questa sfida per vincerla, ma per darti il tempo di decidere per conto tuo» gli spiegò Omar. «Devi essere tu a voler unirti a noi prima di esserne costretto. Devi essere libero di farlo.»_

_E Lacey capì la possibilità che gli era stata data e decise di coglierla. Finché non avrebbe attentato una centesima volta alla vita del Re, avrebbe potuto rimanere con loro per sempre._

Quando Ace terminò di parlare, il suo sguardo non era già più concentrato sui bambini, ma su Marco, con le labbra appena increspate da un sorriso e gli occhi che brillavano. Marco ricambiava lo sguardo, ma non il sorriso e una sottile ruga gli era comparsa sulla fronte.

«Non mi ricordo che siano andate proprio così, le cose» commentò Satch.

«Ancora?» disse Ace. «Ma non avevamo detto che la storia non aveva alcuna attinenza con la realtà?»

Satch sbuffò. «Sì, mi dà solo fastidio che sei intervenuto nella mia storia.»

«Perché? Volevi far morire Lacey? O volevi che sconfiggesse il re?»

«Ma certo che no! Però stava per entrare in scena il magnifico Quarto Cavaliere che avrebbe risolto tutto!»

«Certo, come no» lo prese in giro Ace. «Secondo me volevi solo descrivere il suo vestito.»

Prima che Satch potesse ribattere, si sentì confusione in fondo alla strada: Barbabianca e i comandanti che erano con lui stavano ritornando dal loro giro d'ispezione, accompagnati dagli abitanti dell'isola. I bambini individuarono subito i loro genitori e, per un attimo dimentichi della storia che stava venendo loro raccontata, corsero verso di loro a farsi abbracciare.

«Tutto bene?» domandò Barbabianca, visibilmente divertito, ai tre comandanti, che annuirono.

«Sì, stavano raccontando la favola di un cavaliere» lo informò uno dei bambini.

«Che voleva uccidere il re ma non ci riesce» aggiunse un altro.

«Questa l'ho già sentita...» commentò Vista, con un sorrisetto, e Ace alzò gli occhi al cielo, con la speranza che anche a lui non venisse in mente di rielaborare la storia a modo suo.

«Satch, visto che hai fatto il furbo per tutta la giornata, adesso abbiamo bisogno di te per sistemare le provviste» gli fece presente Jaws.

«Sì, sì, lo so.»

«E la storia?» domandò un altro dei bambini.

«Domani finisco di raccontarvela.»

«Guarda che domani dobbiamo rimetterci a navigare» gli fece presente Marco.

«Oh. Vero.» Satch sembrava quasi deluso. «Be', Lacey accetta di diventare in Cavaliere del Re e lui e Omar si sposano e vissero tutti felici e contenti» disse in fretta, a una serie di bambini nient'affatto convinti che la storia si fosse risolta così facilmente benché, nella realtà, i fatti si fossero svolti in maniera molto simile.

«Quella del matrimonio te la potevi risparmiare» commentò Ace, una volta che furono tornati a bordo della Moby Dick, lontani da orecchie indiscrete.

«E perché?» rispose Satch in tono canzonatorio. «È la mia storia, la posso far finire come mi pare e piace. Mica ha a che fare con voi due piccioncini.» E, per evitare che Ace potesse replicare, si incamminò a passo più svelto nel corridoio, in direzione della dispensa, a rispettare quello che Jaws gli aveva detto sulle provviste.

Ace sospirò e poi si voltò a guardare Marco, per vedere se anche lui era rimasto in qualche modo imbarazzato dal modo in cui Satch aveva concluso il racconto ai bambini. Marco era serio come al suo solito.

«Non avresti dovuto dire quelle cose» disse, alla fine.

«Di cosa stai parlando?» si stupì Ace.

«Intendo il modo in cui hai fatto parlare Lacey di Omar» gli spiegò allora Marco. «In realtà parlavi di te stesso e del modo in cui mi vedi, vero?»

Ace avrebbe potuto ribattere allo stesso modo di Satch, con tutto il discorso che era una storia inventata, ma il tono di voce con cui Marco gli stava parlando era troppo serio perché gli venisse voglia di scherzare. Quindi disse: «E perché no? L'ho detto appunto perché è vero.»

Marco sospirò e lo superò nel corridoio. «Lo sai che sono innamorato di te?»

«S-sì.» Ace avvampò. Per lui, che di tanto in tanto aveva ancora difficoltà a credere di poter piacere alle persone, era difficile accettare che Marco potesse ammettere così candidamente qualcosa come l'essere innamorato di lui. Era una cosa che Ace non aveva ancora pronunciato ad alta voce, benché dentro di sé ne fosse consapevole, perché aveva difficoltà a renderlo reale.

«Ho sempre pensato che una relazione fra due persone funziona perché è un rapporto alla pari» continuò allora Marco. «E non mi piace avere l'impressione che mi ha dato il racconto.»

«Che tipo di impressione?»

«Di venerazione.»

Ace si fermò un po' a riflettere sulla questione. «Io non ti venero» disse infine. «Però è vero che ammiro molte cose di te. E... mi piaci» sussurrò infine, «proprio perché apprezzo queste cose. È così sbagliato?»

«No, non è sbagliato.» Marco si voltò verso di lui e sorrise dolcemente. «Ma, forse perché sono così tanto più grande di te, ho sempre paura che da parte tua ci sia del senso di inferiorità nei miei confronti. E non mi piace.»

«Non è così» assicurò Ace. Non stava mentendo, non del tutto. Il suo senso di inadeguatezza lo colpiva di tanto in tanto, ma era qualcosa che riguardava ogni singolo rapporto, non era concentrato su quello con Marco perché era speciale. E se stava bene in sua compagnia era perché si sentiva a suo agio, cosa che non sarebbe riuscito a fare se si fosse sentito in qualche modo inferiore a Marco. E Marco gli aveva appena aperto il suo cuore dimostrando di avere delle insicurezze.

«Va bene. Scusa se ti ho messo in imbarazzo prendendo troppo seriamente una favola.»

«Non importa» scosse la testa Ace. «E comunque un po' è vero che ho ancora tante cose da imparare.» E sorrise malizioso.

«Oh, davvero? E cosa?»

«Be', ad esempio non mi hai ancora fatto stare sopra.» E si allungò verso di lui per baciarlo.

«E dovrai imparare ancora parecchio prima di farlo, ragazzino» replicò Marco, mentre poggiava le mani sui suoi fianchi per stringerlo a sé.

«Possiamo iniziare la lezione anche subito» ribatté Ace.

E così raggiunsero la cabina di Marco continuando a baciarsi e a rimanere appiccicati ed Ace dimenticò completamente l'intera storia di Lacey, di Omar e di come avrebbe potuto concludersi veramente il racconto se non fossero stati interrotti.

 

_Nonostante la sconfitta subita dal Re, le capacità di Lacey come combattente erano fuori discussione. Non si trattava solamente dei suoi poteri elementari del fuoco, ma anche delle sue capacità fisiche che aveva continuato ad affinare anche quando si era unito ai soldati del regno._

_Essendo abituato a vivere da solo così a lungo, aveva l'abitudine di andare spesso in missione da solo, senza nemmeno aspettare che gli venisse ordinato. Però sentiva molto il peso dell'onore del Re di Blanco e di quello che comportava, per cui le prede che catturava e i nemici che sconfiggeva non erano per orgoglio personale, ma per dimostrarsi all'altezza della persona che aveva iniziato a stimare con tutto se stesso._

_Era solo una questione di tempo prima che gli venisse chiesto di diventare il Sedicesimo Cavaliere e, quando la proposta arrivò, nessuno ne fu sorpreso, tranne Lacey. Una parte di lui non si sentiva ancora pronto, data l'esperienza che contraddistingueva gli altri, ma erano tutti d'accordo nel sostenere che al contrario fosse un'ottima decisione. Il Quarto Cavaliere l'aveva canzonato sul fatto che, finalmente, si sarebbe messo qualcosa di decente addosso invece dei soliti stracci e dei piedi nudi, ma non era l'armatura scintillante o la spada o un paio di stivali a cui Lacey ambiva._

_Era il pensiero di poter ancora portare sulle spalle l'orgoglio del nome del Re di Blanco._

_Il giorno della nomina a cavaliere Lacey era euforico. Non si sentiva così bene da anni. L'ombra nera che lo aveva spinto a combattere e a cercare di uccidere il sovrano si era momentaneamente allontanata dal suo pensiero e ora la sua mente era unicamente concentrata sull'essere a un passo dal sedersi alla tavola dei Cavalieri._

_Balzò giù dalla sua branda al primo mattino, quando tutti gli altri soldati della caserma ancora dormivano, e fece una passeggiata nel parco del castello, lasciando che il sole gli baciasse la pelle._

_Alla cerimonia, oltre ai Cavalieri, sarebbero stati presenti anche i signori dei feudi del regno di Blanco. Lacey aveva imparato a conoscerli tutti durante le sue missioni in solitaria e molti l'avevano sempre trattato da amico. Qualsiasi imbarazzo avrebbe potuto provare a essere scrutato da così tanti occhi era mitigato al pensiero che sarebbero stati tutti volti di persone a cui teneva._

_Così accolse con un sorriso il vedere, in lontananza, la figura di Squad, il signore del Decimo Feudo, che era seduto in un angolo del parco reale a lucidare la sua lunga spada._

_Poiché Lacey non sarebbe stato un cavaliere ancora per qualche ora, si presentò davanti a lui facendo un profondo inchino._

_«Mio signore, le porgo i miei omaggi.»_

_Squad alzò la testa e sorrise. «Lacey, ragazzo mio! Vieni, siediti qui al mio fianco.»_

_Lacey obbedì e, in modi decisamente meno formali, si accomodò sulla panca, lasciando le gambe libere di ondeggiare in avanti._

_«Oggi è il gran giorno. Come ti senti?»_

_«Bene» ammise Lacey. «Davvero bene.»_

_«Sai, devo confessarti che la prima volta che mi hanno parlato di te ero un po' scettico» confessò Squad. «Gli elementari del fuoco mi riportano alla mente Rogo il Drago Rosso. Probabilmente ne hai sentito parlare.»_

_Lacey si irrigidì, mentre annuiva, ma Squad non se ne accorse, perché proseguì: «È stato lui a distruggere quello che una volta era il mio regno, prima che il sovrano di Blanco mi accogliesse come suo vassallo. Non ho un bel rapporto con il fuoco e con i draghi, come puoi immaginare.» Si voltò verso di lui e gli pose una mano sulla spalla. «Ma il nostro sovrano non accoglierebbe mai presso di noi qualcuno legato al Drago Rosso, per rispetto a tutti noi. E sono felice di essere tuo amico.»_

_«Grazie...» riuscì a mormorare a malapena Lacey, la bocca che gli era diventata secca e il cuore che gli batteva così forte da sentirlo rimbombare nelle orecchie, con la paura che l'altro cogliesse la sua inquietudine._

_La realtà, che Lacey non era ancora riuscito a confessare a nessuno, era che suo padre altri non era che il famigerato Rogo, il drago che aveva combattuto i Sette Regni. Ne era uscito sconfitto, ma portando con sé dei segreti che, una volta rivelati, avrebbero potuto sconvolgere il mondo intero. E quei segreti giacevano da qualche parte per la terra, per gli avventurieri che erano disposti a tentare._

_A Lacey, carne della sua carne, quei segreti non interessavano. Quando era già il ricercato più pericoloso e sapeva di stare per morire, aveva preso con sé un'umana e ne aveva fatto la sua compagna. Poi era morto, lasciandola con suo figlio in grembo, un mezzo drago elementare del fuoco che l'aveva uccisa venendo alla luce._

_Lacey non si poteva perdonare per essere stato la causa della morte di sua madre, ma ancora meno poteva perdonare suo padre, che ben sapendo che per lei non ci sarebbe stata salvezza l'aveva abbandonata al suo destino, lasciando solo anche lui. E così aveva vissuto per anni, sopravvivendo con quello che trovava e con la certezza che, se il mondo avesse scoperto chi era realmente, la sua vita sarebbe finita. Non aveva colpe, se non quella di avere Rogo per padre._

_Cercare di uccidere il re di Blanco, eterno rivale del Drago Rosso, era stato un suo tentativo di scrollarsi una volta per tutti il nome di suo padre. Avrebbe potuto tornare nella Repubblica con la schiena diritta, perché le persone non avrebbero guardato più a lui come all'elementare del fuoco che poteva avere qualche collegamento con i draghi._

_Ora non gli interessava più, perché aveva trovato un posto dove preferiva stare e che era il suo orgoglio più di quanto potessero esserlo le persone che abitavano nei Sette Regni, ma le parole di Squad lo avevano riportato alla realtà. Se il re o i Cavalieri avessero scoperto chi era in realtà, l'avrebbero cacciato._

_Ma Lacey li rispettava troppo per accettare la nomina senza confessare la verità._

_Così, una volta che Squad ebbe lasciato il parco per tornare dai suoi uomini che erano venuti a prenderli, Lacey si recò alle scuderie. Omar gli aveva concesso di poter usare il suo unicorno blu, che si era ormai affezionato a lui. Così lo sellò e gli saltò in groppa, allontanandosi verso le montagne che aveva scalato la prima volta per entrare nel regno._

_Simili distanze sarebbero state impossibili da percorrere per un cavallo normale, ma un unicorno aveva una velocità superiore, per cui Lacey sapeva che avrebbe potuto essere sulla cima e ritornare in tempo per prepararsi alla cerimonia._

_Solo, aveva bisogno di un attimo di tempo per pensare a come dire al re la verità. Era probabile che, alla fine del giorno, non si sarebbe tenuta nessuna cerimonia. Gli dispiaceva solo per tutti i signori feudali che si erano dovuti muovere dalle loro terre per nulla._

_Aveva legato l'unicorno a un albero e si era accomodato a sonnecchiare sotto un albero, come era solito fare quando era un viandante, per riprendere coraggio, quando sentì dei movimenti di fronte a pochi passi da lui. Le montagne erano il luogo ideale per entrare indisturbati nel regno, dato che erano troppo lontane da qualunque centro abitato e troppo vaste per essere sorvegliate. Lui stesso aveva usato uno dei tanti sentieri presenti per passare._

_Così fu certo che potesse essere qualche intruso e, con cautela, si mosse verso la fonte del rumore. Se si fosse trattato di nemici li avrebbe fermati prima ancora che potessero entrare nel regno._

_E nemici erano senza dubbio, lo dicevano le casacche che indossavano con l'insegna della Repubblica, ma non erano i soliti pazzi che decidevano di darsi all'avventura. Lacey conosceva abbastanza dei Sette Regni per riconoscere il loro rango come soldati scelti. E gli unicorni che ciascuno dei cinque che componeva il gruppetto teneva per la briglia lo dimostrava, dato che erano animali rari consegnati solo ai cavallerizzi più esperti._

_Benché creature magiche, gli unicorni restavano sempre cavalli, quindi Lacey si limitò a far danzare il suo fuoco sotto forma di piccole luci scintillanti, quando bastava a terrorizzarli. Gli unicorni si imbizzarrirono e si impennarono, facendo perdere ai cavalieri la presa sulle briglie. Non appena si fu diffuso il caos e i cavalieri furono troppo occupati a cercare di calmare i propri destrieri, Lacey uscì dal suo nascondiglio, pronto ad attaccare il primo soldati che gli si parò davanti._

_Come aveva immaginato, non erano persone normali e le armature che indossavano sembravano essere immuni al suo fuoco. Fortunatamente Lacey aveva dalla sua ben altre armi che il suo elemento, quindi riuscì ad avere la meglio in poco tempo del suo avversario. Ma quando tornò a rivolgersi ai quattro mancanti, questi dimostrarono di non aver affatto voglia di combattere, perché gli gettarono contro tutto il contenuto dei loro bagagli._

_Lacey si limitò a tramutare tutto il suo corpo in fuoco, in modo che gli oggetti che gli venivano lanciati non potessero ferirli, ma una delle reti metalliche lanciate nella sua direzione lo colpì nonostante le fiamme e Lacey si ritrovò preso nelle sue maglie. Mentre cercava di divincolarsi, due dei cavalieri lo atterrarono e bloccarono alcune delle maglie della rete per terra, in modo che questa lo bloccasse completamente contro il terreno._

_Lacey illuminò ancora di fuoco il suo corpo, per fare in modo che il metallo si sciogliesse, ma la rete si illuminò di colore rosso e una scossa gli attraverso il corpo. Urlò per il dolore e per la sorpresa e il suo corpo, come reazione involontaria, si spense._

_«Funziona... Funziona!» C'era sollievo nella voce di uno dei soldati._

_Lacey cercava di divincolarsi dalla rete senza usare il suo fuoco, ma ormai era saldamente bloccato e in qualche modo le forze gli erano state rubate. Allora, con un'occhiata aggressiva, si voltò verso il capo del gruppo, che ora troneggiava sopra di lui._

_«Avevamo intenzione di raggiungere la capitale e catturarti prima della cerimonia» commentò lui. «Ti ringrazio per avermi risparmiato un viaggio inutile.» Accennò ai suoi uomini. «Recuperate gli unicorni, dobbiamo tornare a Repubblica il più in fretta possibile.»_

_Lacey finse di non capire perché stessero cercando proprio lui e tentò nuovamente di accendere il suo fuoco, ma la reazione fu identica a quella del primo tentativo. In qualche modo, le catene erano state forgiate con una magia che impediva al suo potere elementare di funzionare._

_«È tutto inutile, quindi puoi anche smettere di provarci» gli disse il capo. «Finalmente potremo porre fine alla dinastia dei draghi con l'uccisione dell'ultimo, il figlio di Rogo il Drago Rosso.»_

_E le paure più profonde di Lacey tornarono alla luce. Non voleva morire, ma sapeva che ormai era inevitabile. Anche se la notizia della sua cattura fosse arrivata al regno di Blanco, sarebbe stata accompagnata dalla verità sulla sua identità. E nessuno sarebbe mai venuto per lui, a quel punto._

Ace si svegliò di scatto. Non era sudato, perché era fatto di fuoco, ma il cuore gli stava battendo così forte che lo aveva svegliato. Oltre all'incubo. Accidenti a Satch e alla sua stupida storia che aveva riportato alla mente cose che non voleva ricordare.

Al di fuori del sogno erano paure stupide, perché Ace aveva già confessato al Babbo e ai suoi compagni la vera identità di suo padre e non solo loro non l'avevano cacciato ma gli avevano assicurato che non importava affatto. Ciò non toglieva che certe paure erano dure a morire nonostante tutto e il ripensare al passato le aveva riportate indietro sotto forma di sogni su strane favolette.

Accanto a sé, Marco dormiva profondamente, voltato di lato con la testa seminascosta dal cucino e le braccia piegate sotto di lui. La prima tentazione di Ace fu quella di accoccolarsi accanto a lui, ma il sogno era così radicato dentro di lui che sentiva di aver bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria. Così scostò il lenzuolo dal corpo.

«Che cosa c'è?»

Marco aveva aperto appena gli occhi, ma non si era mosso dalla sua posizione.

«Nulla. Vado solo a pisciare.»

«Tu non ti svegli mai per andare in bagno» fece presente Marco.

Ace sapeva che, ormai che era sveglio, lo sarebbe rimasto finché non fosse tornato. Per cui si sdraiò di nuovo accanto a sé. «Ho fatto un brutto sogno» ammise.

Marco allungò le braccia e lo strinse a sé, la schiena che premeva sul suo petto. «Cos'hai sognato?»

«È una cosa stupida» disse Ace.

«Raccontamela lo stesso.»

E così Ace gli spiegò per filo e per segno il sogno, quasi rammaricandosi di come gli fosse rimasto così vivido nonostante tutto. Di solito non ricordava mai bene quello che sognava la notte.

«Lo sai che a noi non importa chi sia suo padre» commentò Marco, alla fine della storia. Il tono era dolce, ma serio.

«Lo so, lo so!» Ma non era così facile.

Marco sospirò. «Allora, perché non finiamo la storia di Lacey?» gli propose.

«Vorresti continuare a inventarti una favola?» si stuoì Ace.

«E perché no? Tanto adesso nessuno di noi due riuscirà più a dormire.»

 

_Lo avevano ammanettato con lo stesso metallo che impediva ai suoi poteri di funzionare. Cerchi di metallo gli stringevano i polsi, costringendo a tenerli uniti dietro la schiena, mentre una sottile catena che partiva dal loro punto di congiunzione era stata avvolta in maniera disordinata lungo tutto il suo torso, in modo che anche le braccia fossero immobili al suo fianco. La catena proseguiva poi al termine di un'alta colonna che era stata eretta al centro della piazza di Repubblica, di modo che Lacey fosse appeso dondolante, le gambe sospese, alla vista di tutti._

_I saggi di Repubblica volevano ucciderlo, ma questo non impediva loro di volerne fare un esempio per tutti. I sudditi dei Sette Regni dovevano sapere che a nessuno era permesso sfuggire al controllo della Repubblica e che tutti i colpevoli sarebbero stati puniti. Così avevano preparato quella specie di patibolo improvvisato e, mentre invitavano tutti alla sua esecuzione, l'avevano lasciato alla vista, come un trofeo._

_Lacey poteva benissimo vedere l'odio e la paura che gli abitanti della città gli stavano scoccando, ma non gli importava. L'unica cosa a cui pensava era il re di Blanco e i suoi quindici Cavalieri, che forse avevano avuto la notizia e stavano tirando un sospiro di sollievo al pensiero di aver evitato di prendere fra le loro fila il figlio di Rogo. Lacey strinse le palpebre per proteggersi dal sole e per non piangere: poteva accettare l'odio di tutti, ma non quello del sovrano che ammirava tanto._

_Li riaprì solo quando sentì lo squillo delle trombe. L'esercito si era radunato, perfettamente schierato, davanti alla colonna a cui era appeso, così come la banda che suonava festosa la sua morte e al Generale Supremo dell'esercito che comandava la parata. I sudditi erano ai lati, pronti ad assistere con un misto di paura e aspettativa._

_«Oggi è un grande giorno» annunciò il Generalissimo. «Con la morte di Lacey da Lisboa porremmo fine all'ultimo discendente della stirpe dei draghi, nonché figlio del terribile Rogo il Drago Rosso!»_

_«Non credo proprio!» si sentì una voce gridare dietro di lui. L'unicorno azzurro atterrò delicatamente prima sulla cima della colonna e poi proprio in mezzo alla folla, che si allontanò in maniera disordinata. La colonna venne tagliata in tanti cerchi sottili e la catena che teneva Lacey legata alla sua sommità rotta. Il corpo di Lacey cadde a peso morto verso il terreno, ma Omar saltò in tempo per prenderlo al volo e se lo strinse al petto._

_L'estremità della catena ondeggiò nell'aria illuminata di rosso, mentre spargeva gli ultimi residui della magia che l'aveva forgiata. Omar atterrò delicatamente proprio davanti all'intero esercito schierato, il mantello rosso che si avvolgeva attorno al suo vestito nero come una veste di sangue, un ginocchio a terra e l'altra gamba piegata. Omar guardò di fronte a sé, deciso, mentre con il braccio sinistro continuava a stringere Lacey a sé e con la mano destra teneva la spada in orizzontale davanti a sé, a proteggerli entrambi._

«Mah» commentò Ace.

«Che c'è? Non ti convince?» Marco appariva quasi mortificato. «Ti ho salvato. Voglio dire, Omar ha salvato Lacey.»

«Sì ed è stato un sacco romantico stile cavaliere» confermò Ace. «Ma non hai detto che in una coppia è importante la parità? Non credo che Lacey dovrebbe stare lì a farsi salvare e basta.»

Marco sorrise. «Si accettano suggerimenti, allora.»

 

 

_Omar era stato molto coraggioso a correre a Repubblica per salvare Lacey dall'esecuzione, ma era stato anche incredibilmente stupido. Un Cavaliere da solo, per quanto provenisse dal regno di Blanco, non aveva possibilità di vittoria contro un intero esercito schierato di Repubblica. E nonostante i suoi poteri guaritori, aveva di fronte anche i tre maghi più potenti dei Sette Regni, che con la loro magia erano in grado di ferirlo e contemporaneamente di impedire che si rigenerasse._

_Il Generalissimo lo sapeva, per cui come prima cosa aveva ordinato agli uomini di uccidere l'unicorno azzurro, così che non potessero scappare. Omar aveva cercato di impedirlo, ma allo stesso modo doveva evitare attacchi verso di lui e verso Lacey, che era ancora prigioniero delle catene._

_Per cui a Omar, che continuava a tenere stretto a sé Lacey, non restò che gettarsi direttamente contro l'esercito, nella speranza che quell'attacco a sorpresa potesse servire a disperderli per un attimo, il tempo necessario per recuperare almeno un cavallo normale che gli permettesse di scappare._

_Ma aveva contro i tre maghi: il primo sbarrò lui la strada con un muro di magma, il secondo gli bloccò le gambe con il ghiaccio e il terzo lo colpì con i suoi fasci di luce. Omar fu costretto a lasciare a terra Lacey, che atterrò in malo modo al suo fianco, in modo che non venisse colpito, e poi cadde carponi sputando sangue._

_«Uccidetelo!» gridò il Generalissimo. «Uccidetelo così che possiamo continuare con l'esecuzione!»_

_Per un attimo, Omar pensò davvero che fosse finita e chiese perdono al suo sovrano, ma poi il mondo attorno a sé si riempì di fuoco. Il calore era intenso che allontanò tutti da lui prima che potessero colpirlo ancora e la luce così accecante che Omar rimase immobile con gli occhi chiusi. Si coprì anche le orecchie con le mani per non sentire le grida._

_Quando il calore passò, si arrischiò ad aprirli un attimo. La piazza, no, l'intera città era ridotta a un cumulo di macerie fumanti. Il terreno, un tempo marmo purissimo e bianco, era ora nero come la notte e cosparso di corpi di cui era rimasto solo una sagoma scura. Sopra di lui troneggiava un drago, il lungo collo piegato verso di lui e le ali spalancate dietro di lui. Per un attimo, Omar tastò il terreno per cercare la sua spada, che gli era caduta durante lo scontro precedente, ma il drago non si mosse. Si limitò a far uscire il fuoco dalle sue squame, fino a esserne completamente avvolto._

_Quando queste si estinsero, non c'era più l'enorme rettile davanti a Omar, ma Lacey libero dalle catene, con la sua solita camicia color panna che si agitava per effetto del calore creato dall'incendio che lui stesso aveva provocato._

_«Ora sai tutta la verità su di me» affermò Lacey._

_Non aveva ereditato da sua madre che il suo aspetto da umano, ma dentro era sempre stato un drago come suo padre._

_Omar si alzò e sì aggiustò il mantello e i pantaloni, mentre i suoi poteri rigenerativi gli permettevano di recuperare qualche energia e di rimarginare le ferite che il mago della luce gli aveva procurato._

_«Il mio unicorno azzurro è stato ucciso» disse. «Ti dispiace darmi tu un passaggio? Quelle ali non sono solo per bellezza, vero?»_

_Lacey spalancò gli occhi._

_«Dai, che forse siamo ancora in tempo per la cerimonia.»_

Marco scoppiò a ridere. «Mamma mia come sei truculento!»

«Dici che ho esagerato?» domandò Ace, un po' dubbioso. In effetti, da come aveva raccontato pareva che Lacey avesse compiuto una strada. Ma in fondo il se stesso bambino non era molto differente e non era strano che avesse posto qualcosa di lui nel racconto.

«No, no, mi è piaciuto tanto» lo rassicurò immediatamente Marco, prima di sorridergli. «Ti senti un po' meglio, adesso?»

«Guarda che la storia non è mica finita» lo ammonì Ace, con sguardo severo.

«E che cosa manca?» si stupì Marco.

«Il limone!» esclamò Ace, incredulo del fatto che non avesse capito. «Questi due devono limonare!»

 

_«E, da ora e per sempre, Lacey da Lisboa, io ti nomino Cavaliere del Regno di Blanco.»_

_Il re alzò la spada sopra di lui e poi la abbassò lentamente fino a toccargli la spalla. La folla attorno scoppiò in un fragoroso applauso e Lacey non trattenne né il sorriso né le lacrime che gli stavano scendendo dalle guance. Quando il re tolse la spada si alzò e poi fece un ulteriore inchino di ringraziamento, prima di voltarsi a guardare i suoi compagni e i suoi amici che lo avevano accolto nuovamente e che ora stavano festeggiando con lui la sua nomina._

_Il suo sguardo si spostò poi sulla fila dei Cavalieri ai lati del Re, fino a indugiare su Omar, che quindi fece un passo avanti verso di lui._

_«Congratulazioni per la tua nomina» gli disse. «E bentornato a casa.»_

_«E baciatevi, maledizione!» gridò il Quarto Cavaliere, tra il seccato e il divertito._

_E Lacey non si trattenne: si gettò fra le braccia di Omar e premette le labbra contro le sue. E, questa volta, vissero davvero tutti felici e contenti._

«Hai ragione, questo è decisamente un finale più appropriato» approvò Marco. «Ma ti dirò, io preferisco la realtà.» E si voltò a baciarlo davvero.


End file.
